


Lost Brother

by thunder_from_asgard



Series: Lost Brother [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Feels, Asgard, Badass Thor, Dubious Consent, Hunter - Freeform, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lost Loki, M/M, Omega Verse, Poor Loki, Rape, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Slavery, Violence, all those feels, omega!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_from_asgard/pseuds/thunder_from_asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while his eyes got used to the darkness. He had been brought to a cell where other men like him were chained and gagged - in the same way he was. Someone had taken his clothes away. He felt that his throat was painfully dry as if he had swallowed sand and all he could taste was the cold metal between his teeth. He wanted to shout, to scream, to beg. But he could not. All he could do was falling to his knees and whimper while he was waiting for what would happen. </p>
<p>Several days had passed until he understood. It was when the first Omega suffered from his heat. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Since this work is finished, here is a brief outline -- You will find a lot of angst, sadness and abused Loki in the first 5 chapters. The chapters in Loki's pov are rather explicit descriptions of violence and abuse so consider the warnings. The following chapters are rather happy/ fluffy/ whatever you might call it. The Omega Verse/ mating/ knotting topic comes into view in the last chapters, around chapter 8, explicitely in chapter 10. Enjoy!</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>(read notes for more information)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> AU - Thor was not only Prince of Asgard but also its strongest Alpha, always eager to claim every Omega whose scent he got aware of. His life could be perfect - if there wasn't a single detail missing: His brother had been caught by one of Asgard's Hunters. Hunters had the ability to recognize every Omega - even before their first heat. And one day one of these Hunters recognized Loki as an Omega and took him away to imprison him, to sell him. It was a good deal since Omega's were rare and high-prized. 
> 
> So yeah ... This is my first piece of work. It has been spinning around in my mind for so long and I have started to write this a while ago but I was too scared to upload it ... Now I have decided to show you the first chapter ... Enjoy! At least if you are into Omega Verse, a lot of sad feels, rape & violence, suffering!Loki ('cause I do what I want) and even more feels (at least in later chapters).
> 
> English is not my first language .. therefore I am sorry for mistakes. Be sure that I have read it several times to get rid of mistakes and stuff. I am also not completely sure if I have tagged and rated everything correctly ... 
> 
> Please give me a hint if you want to read more or if I should stop uploading annoying stuff that my strange brain came up with. 
> 
> The characters are Marvel's.

Loki had lost his memory.

Sometimes, when the sky was blue and the sun was shining bright, bathing Asgard in that beautiful light nobody apart from him seem to realize, there was a brief moment when he thought he could remember.

Not that he had ever had the opportunity to see the sky very often during the last couple of years. He had forgotten its beauty.

He was not completely sure how it had happened. A while ago he had decided that it did not matter. How or for what reason he had been brought to that place where he forgot how to speak, how to laugh, how to love. Well, the reason was pretty obvious. To serve. To please. To follow the rules.

But how. How had it been possible?

He and his brother went on horseback to the Dark Forest. Nothing special since they often came to the forests to hunt beasts or to explore valleys and regions of Asgard nobody had ever been to. They were a good team. His brother, the strong warrior and he, the quiet trickster.

But at that evening everything changed.

The one moment he saw his brother’s long golden hair in front of him, saw a light breeze brushing through the shimmering locks that stuck out of Thor’s helmet and Loki wanted to make a joke about it. To tease him as he always did. It was just a game between brothers.

The next moment it was dark. He felt hands on his body, strong arms wrapped around him. He wanted to scream.

He heard his brother call his name. He wanted to reply, to tell him that he was here, right behind him. But he couldn’t. Not a single tone escaped his lips. As hard as he tried, he could not move nor speak. What was his brother doing to him?

Then he lost his conscious.

He had asked himself so many times why Thor had never tried to find him. He was unworthy. That was the only logic conclusion. It was Thor’s fault. He had brought him there. To the deepest of the Dark Forests and left him. His brother had left him when he needed him the most.

Somewhere deep inside his mind he knew that it was not the truth. But time passed and slowly he lost his memory. How life was like outside these walls. What the sky was like. Who he was. Where he came from. Who the man with the golden hair was.

When he awoke the first time in the prison he would call home for days too long to count it was still dark. But not dark enough. After a while his eyes got used to the darkness. He had been brought to a cell where other men like him were chained and gagged - in the same way he was. Someone had taken his clothes away. He felt that his throat was painfully dry as if he had swallowed sand and all he could taste was the cold metal between his teeth. He wanted to shout, to scream, to beg. But he could not.

All he could do was falling to his knees and whimper while he was waiting for what would happen.

Nothing happened. Just irregularly he found food or water in the cell. Just enough to survive.

Several days had passed until he understood. It was when the first Omega suffered from his heat.

Usually the cell was filled with fearful silence, just a whimper or a gasp could be heard from time to time. Loki awoke from his unstable dreams, a nightmare where he had been taken away from his brother. Where he had been beaten and punished for a reason he did not understand.

A growl came from the creature that was lying on the other side of the cell. Creatures - that was what they were. Reduced to a whimpering pack nobody cared for any longer. The growls and moans did not stop. It was a sound of agony. Of pain. Of longing. Of an unbearable desire that could never be fulfilled.

Now he understood. It was not Thor who had left him. He was an Omega. He had been caught by a Hunter. So simple. Surely he knew that Omegas were hunted. That they were sold. That they were rare. But he had never asked what happened to an Omega who had been caught. Who had been sold. As if it did not affect him. Who could have guessed that this would happen?

He refused to think. He refused to do anything. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall as comfortable as his chains permitted. He tried to suppress the thoughts in his mind, to ignore the moans that came back nearly every day and night. Every time he awoke.

He was scared. He did not want to end up like this.

 _Pathetic_.

Some Omegas relieved each other but as soon as the white stripes covered the floor and their bodies, the heat started anew. It would not go away. Loki knew it and everyone else knew it as well. They had to be filled, knotted, mated.

Some of them were just _empty_ after a couple of days. They could not cope with their heat longer. They collapsed and fell unconscious, completely exhausted. Others were broken. Nothing more than an empty body, their minds mad and their conscious, their intelligence and their pride lost, buried inside an unknown place.

Loki was sure that they could not remember their own names and in an attempt to revolt against his imprisonment he started to repeat his name, his brother’s name, Odin, Frigga, Sif … But with each day and each week he lost another name. His memory was fading away like water he tried to hold in his hands. He did not want to give in completely.

At least he did not go into heat. He was not the most pathetic one in that cell and this thought gave him at least a tiny piece of hope.

Some of the creatures were taken away. Men came and took them and they never came back. Not that Loki had missed them. Fewer creatures meant more silence.

Sometimes the men were laughing and joking when they picked one of them for taking away. But they never talked to one of the creatures. They just grabbed them as if they were objects. Surely they were.

Loki had stopped to count the days but finally the men came again. And they did not take a creature. They took him. He was too weak to disobey. He could not speak. His arms hurt where the cuffs had cut the flesh. He had denied the food he had been given and thus he had lost weight, his frame was smaller than ever.

They punched him to walk faster. He did not look back.

It was dark again.


	2. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor took what he wanted. He made sure nobody doubted about his powers. He tried to drown his own pain in violence. He wanted to make everybody suffer for his own loss. Why should anybody, in particular Omegas, have a better life than he had? Why should some lower unworthy creatures be happier than the Prince of Asgard?
> 
> Someone had taken his brother away. Someone had to suffer for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments. I appreciated all of them c: - I have never thought that the awkward stuff my mind came up with would be of further interest o.o 
> 
> Someone asked about the Badass!Thor-tag. I think this chapter will illustrate what it meant. Sorry - I'm not sorry.
> 
> So here you go with chapter 2. This time Thor's pov (I have decided to write from both perspectives to give you an idea of all those feels).
> 
> Again, please give me a hint if you want to read more or if I should stop uploading annoying stuff that my strange brain came up with.
> 
> WARNING: You'll find not only violence, but also non-con here. Stop if you feel offended. 
> 
> If not, enjoy!
> 
> \--
> 
> The characters are Marvel's.

Thor made his way through the palace. He could not imagine a better life. The Hunter would arrive soon to bring him a selection of the realm’s finest Omegas. As the king-to-be, the future King of Asgard, everybody was eager to serve him. He just had to speak one word, made one gesture and his wishes were fulfilled immediately.

The thought alone let the golden prince’s lips curl into a complacent smile. But there was more. He was more.

He was also the strongest Alpha of Asgard. At least the strongest known Alpha. He made sure to claim every Omega whose scent he was aware of immediately.

Just to demonstrate _his_ powers.  Just to make sure _who_ the king was.

Not that he loved to mate with anyone. There was no real connection between him and his Omegas and he looked down on all the other Alphas that had that kind of _romantic_ attitude feeling like matingwith their Omega _forever_.

Thor felt superior to these thoughts. He did not need a mate. Whoever came up with this thought of a _soul mate_ hardly understood anything about politics. About the demonstration of powers. About life.

No, there was not a thing like soul mates. Or love. Not between an Alpha and an Omega.

Not between him and anybody else.

Omegas were there for his _pleasure_. His pleasure alone.

He kept some of them for a longer period. They served in the palace, knelt at his side and waited willingly for him to take them. At least during their heat. When their heat was over he sometimes saw fear in their eyes, fear and - could it be possible? - even hate. But who dares to revolt against the future king? Who would be suicidal enough to refuse to obey the strongest Alpha ever known?

Omegas were the lowest part of the community of Asgard. They were rare. They were beautiful. They were easy to break. And they were hunted as soon as they were identified as an Omega.

Some Aesir, the Hunters, had specialized in finding Omegas that had not yet mated. They could recognize them even before their first heat. They hunted them and brought them to one of Asgard’s whorehouses or to the market where they were sold for high prices.

The value of an Omega was high and just the strongest Alphas were able to afford buying them. Some Hunters worked for Thor bringing him new Omegas regularly. As the Prince of Asgard he had the right to decide which ones he wanted to claim for himself and which ones could be sold. He made sure to pick just the most beautiful creatures for his own use. The rest was led outside where usually a group of Alphas and even Betas was waiting to claim what he had left.

\--

Yes, Thor’s life was perfect. His only duty consisted of making sure that nobody forgot about his powers.

Just one single piece was missing. Loki. 

During the past years Thor had managed to stop the thoughts cankering his brain. But sometimes, all of a sudden, they came back _. Loki_.

It happened long before Thor had knotted his first Omega, before he got attracted to his first scent. Before he had figured out what it felt like to possess an Omega and to feel the power of his instincts. And maybe he enjoyed using his powers in such a cruel way because everything happened that way.

He often went out with his brother. They went to the Dark Forest of Asgard to hunt wild beasts. They sneaked through the palace. They -- Thor closed his eyes and shook his head angrily. The thoughts were too painful. He did not want to remember what happened that day where everything changed. That day several years ago when they both went to the Dark Forest.

That day when only one of them came back.

Loki had always been the small, the fragile one. But he had always been able to protect himself.

That was why Thor had thought that he was using one of his tricks again when he vanished. There had not been any sign of beasts or danger. The one moment his brother had smiled at him and just a moment after Thor had turned around he was gone.

Gone.

He went through the Dark Forest for the whole night. The day after. And another night. In the beginning he laughed, told Loki to stop. Then he was calling out for him, shouting, screaming. But Loki was gone. After days he managed to stop crying, to ignore the pain in his stomach, the numbness in his entire body. He had to face the truth. His brother was gone. He wanted to hate him for running away. But he could not.

He returned to the palace.

Alone.

Loki was gone. He could not remember everything that happened the days after his arrival. Frigga was relieved that at least one of her sons was alive. She cried and hugged him and her face was filled with grief. And Odin? Thor could not remember. Odin did not talk, he did not support Thor. He did nothing. As King of Asgard that was not necessary, wasn’t it?

From then on Thor had hoped for Loki to come back.

Maybe it was just a dream. A nightmare. He just had to wake up and it would be over. He just had to wake up, go to his brother’s chamber and laugh with him about his stupid dreams. Loki would make fun of him. Thor would say that Loki should never dare to speak with his future king in such a way. Loki would laugh again, that beautiful laugh, and they would continue with their daily routine.

Instead Thor lay awoke at night. Shrieking up from a dream where his brother had been taken away from him. Just to face the truth.

He did not come back.

He will _never_ come back.

Maybe he had never had a brother. But even now, when he had nearly forgotten his brother’s face, the memories seemed to be too real to be a dream. The thought of Loki made him shrug and sometimes, yes, sometimes he thought that he might be a complete other person with his brother at his side. Not the evil prince but a caring and brave heir.

\--

With the years his hopes faded. It was not a nightmare. It was cruel reality that had snatched his brother away from him. He did not care for others. He made life as comfortable for himself as possible. As the future king this was an easy task since nobody dared to stop him.

He could have looked for Loki. He knew where Omegas were brought. He knew about Asgard’s whorehouses. But he did not want to connect his beautiful brother with those creatures. He told himself that it was impossible to find him. That he was in one of the Nine Realms, far away from Asgard. That he would find nothing else than a dead body. He wanted to believe that his brother decided for himself to leave. He did not want to face the truth.

Thor took what he wanted. He made sure nobody doubted about his powers. He tried to drown his own pain in violence. He wanted to make everybody suffer for his own loss. Why should anybody, in particular Omegas, have a better life than he had? Why should some lower unworthy creatures be happier than the Prince of Asgard?

Someone had taken his brother away. Someone had to suffer for this.

Since he did not know who had been responsible for this he made sure that he made everybody suffer. He was just being _consistent_.

Sometimes he managed to forget for a couple of hours. When he picked some of the filthy creatures. When he brought them to Asgard’s dungeons. Or to his own chambers. When he watched their beautifully fragile bodies shaking with fear. When he heard them whimper in distress while he made sure to break them. When he cuffed them just to watch their chests moving up and down from their fearfully hard breathing. When he took his time to claim them. When he breathed in their scent. When he took them again and again, filling them, knotting them, filling them again. Until they were nothing more than an empty shell.  

But there was nothing that could satisfy him for long. He demanded new creatures. He caused more pain. He punished them harder. He increased their suffering.

Just to realize that there was no way to daze his own pain for longer than the brief moments when he felt absolute power pulsing through his body. When he knew he had claimed another Omega. When he knew he had irrevocable broken another creature.


	3. Golden Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room Loki woke up in was comfortable. A huge bed, curtains, flowers. He still had no clothes but he was used to it and therefore it seemed to be alright. His body was no longer dirty and his wounds did not hurt as much as before. His throat was not dry anymore and maybe … if he could remember how to use his voice … Maybe he would be able to speak again. 
> 
> Then he saw the man. The man with golden hair. The hair was ensnaring. He could not stop looking at this long hair that was falling into the men’s face and over his shoulders. Long golden hair. He knew that kind of hair. He remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your lovely comments! As always they are all welcome. Great to hear there are people like you out there who actually like my work c:
> 
> As I have announced earlier it is going to get angsty and dark again. So look over the tags and warnings again and stop here if you are not into rape/violence/angst. 
> 
> But don't worry, I promise there will be some fluff later on! At the moment I am surfing on a huge wave of feels and the process of writing was really disturbing lately. So I hope for my own well-being that there will be happier times for poor Loki. Still not sorry. 
> 
> This time Loki's pov again. 
> 
> Characters are still not mine.

The room Loki woke up in was comfortable. A huge bed, curtains, flowers. He still had no clothes but he was used to it and therefore it seemed to be alright. His body was no longer dirty and his wounds did not hurt as much as before. His throat was not dry anymore and maybe … if he could remember how to use his voice … Maybe he would be able to speak again. The thought was thrilling but his mind was still empty. He had forgotten how to use words, how to pronounce, how single letters could form a word, how words could form a sentence that’d make sense. He had not needed his voice in the past but maybe he could try again. Maybe it would work.

Then he saw the man. The man with golden hair. The hair was ensnaring. He could not stop looking at this long hair that was falling into the men’s face and over his shoulders. Long golden hair. He knew that kind of hair. He remembered.

His brother. He had a brother. A brother with long golden hair.

His lips curled into the first smile in months, maybe in years. It was over. He was safe. His brother had found him. Whatever he had seen, whatever he had suffered from, it did not matter anymore. Whoever brought him home, it did not matter. He was safe.

 _The Dark Forest. The palace. Asgard._ He opened his mouth to speak.

“I see you can’t await to taste me”, the man with the golden hair grinned and sat down on the bed beside him. Loki’s smile faded until there was just confusion left. What ‘taste’? Why should he taste his brother? Why wasn’t he wearing any clothes? The sound that had formed on his lips, that just waited to be spilled, did not came out. He closed his mouth.

They had removed his muzzle but what happened next was even worse than feeling his tongue pressed against the cold metal. It was worse than being cuffed and imprisoned. It was worse than forgetting Asgard and his family.

He was too weak to react when he was pressed down on the furs that were so soft and comfortable. So much better than the hard floor he had rested on for such a long time. But it was worse. The man pressed him down and he could not do anything else than obey in his confusion as he heard a hissed “Open your mouth”.

Loki gagged and swallowed until he gave in. At least he was not in heat. Not now. There was no help, no safety. The golden man had black eyes. Black. Black or blue. What did it matter?

His brother had abandoned him.

He had never tried to find him. Maybe he had sold him. Now he was the only prince. Asgard’s heir. Who needed a brother like him? A creature like him.

He did not care. What could be worse than that?

Blue eyes and golden hair. He would never see them again.

\--

When he opened his eyes again the man was gone. Maybe it had just been a horrible nightmare. Maybe the man was not real. He felt comfort in this thought until he realized there was something wrong.  The furs were covered in blood. Blood and that white mass he knew from somewhere. From the creatures in his cell. The Omegas that had desperately tried to get rid of their heat. He wanted to forget. A quiet whimper escaped his mouth.

He closed his eyes.

Men were coming to his room regularly. Sometimes he was able to rest for a couple of hours. Sometimes there was just one man, sometimes there were two or three.

Sometimes he lost count.

They could not hurt him. His body was numb and he had forgotten how it felt to be in pain. When the men left there was blood on the floor, on the furs or wherever they had taken him. He had been filled too many times to remember any detail.

Just sometimes his mind refused to sleep. Sometimes he was aware of the horrible things that were happening. And of all things the most horrible things were the ones he could not forget. The ones that were chasing him when he was allowed to sleep.

For example when his hands were cuffed above his head once more and two men were holding his legs, making sure that his thighs were spread open violently while two other men were filling him until he felt like being torn apart. Or another time when he was wiped until the most sensitive skin of his inner thighs sprang open to dye his skin red. A warm red. Or when they touched him between his legs until he felt good just to pinch him and bite him and punch him and abuse him and shout at him afterwards, laughing and telling him that they would never stop since he liked the way they treated him so much. Or when they told him to follow them and when he did, they shouted again. A creature like him was not allowed to walk. They were forcing him to kneel on the ground, to crawl, to let them humiliate him until he collapsed on the floor too tired and worn out to cope with anything else that could be done to him. Just to discover that there was even more blood when he woke up. Blood and all the other liquids the men had left behind. He was not even sure if it were his own or the men’s liquids. But it did not matter.

He saw the blood and the white mess but he did not know what it was. Sometimes he thought that he liked the colors. Red and white. Red like the sunlight in the evening, white like the snow. Maybe it was the other way round -- white sunlight and red snow. He had forgotten the difference.

Sometimes they made sounds. The men looked at him while they were repeating their sounds louder and louder and when he did not react, when his eyes were staring at the wall at the opposite side of the room or at the ceiling with their empty glance, they punched his face, they pulled his hair back violently or bit his skin until he felt something warm running down his body again. As if he had disobeyed. But he was a good slave. He let them do whatever they had ever desired to do. Use him, fill him. He did not protest. He was a good creature. He was far away. His eyes were empty.

Then they left and there was darkness again. Beautiful darkness. Until the next men came to fill him and to leave blood and a white mess behind.

Even when the man with the golden hair came back he did not show any reaction. He refused to remember. He did not know him. He had never seen golden hair or blue eyes before.

He was lying on the floor when the door opened again. He needed all his force to kneel in the right position, how most of the men wanted him to kneel. He made himself ready to obey. He did not care what they might do. He just waited for the blood. But he was forced brutally to stand up and walk. Not just a few steps to the bed. Or to the place where he was usually allowed to lean against the wall. Or the place where he could be cuffed and fixed with chains that were hanging down from the ceiling. They forced him to walk. He had forgotten how to walk and they punched him.

“The Prince will love him. He is exactly what he is looking for. So small and broken. Never mated before. The Prince will knot him in his first heat.”

The words did not make sense but why should he care? They cuffed and muzzled him again and there were the creatures again. They walked for a long time and his mind was empty. Walking meant no blood. No furs. No white and red.

A palace. A hall.

A man. Just another man. He was forced to kneel. He was a good creature. He knew where his place was. He knew how to obey. He knew how to kneel. He waited for the blood to be spilled.


	4. Emerald Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand reached forward and grabbed the chin of the Omega in front of him. He raised his head in a slow movement that was unusual soft. There was no pain, no happiness, no understanding. The emerald eyes were staring back at him but they were empty, an empty gaze that revealed nothing but the sadness of a broken creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a reunion, yesyesyes? ((because fuck logic.))
> 
> Finally, I have my notebook AND internet back! Yai!
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting. Opinions, feels and everything else are welcome, as always! 
> 
> This chapter is kind of splitted into Thor's and Loki's pov -- I think you will know what I mean when you are reading c: 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Characters are still not mine

“My Prince, the Hunter is waiting.” Thor looked up and tried to hide the pain he felt at the memories that had flooded his mind. The memories of his lost brother. One of his guards stood behind him, his head bowed. Thor nodded and turned around.

Slowly the pain in his stomach vanished and he found back to reality. What a pathetic king he would be. Crying for a brother who was surely dead or at least far away. A brother who ran away from him the moment Thor thought that everything was perfectly fine between them. A brother who had left him and caused endless grief. A brother he had never had.

“It was about time”, Thor said and made a small gesture to let the guards open the door. He waited impatiently. The Hunter’s last visit was weeks ago and he needed more Omegas. It was boring to use the same creatures for too long. Once they were broken they were of no use for him. And most of them were easy to break.

Thor made a sound of disapproval as the Hunter bowed his head but did not apologize for his abstinence. Behind him the guards guided about 10 Omegas into the hall. Their hands were cuffed behind their backs, a long shackle connecting them and their mouths were gagged with metal bars that stopped them from biting or screaming. As if one of the Omegas had ever dared to do so. Practically it was more for aesthetic reasons. And, what was even more important, to underline that he had the absolute power over their life, their body, their pride.

If he felt like it, he would let his guards remove the cold metal later. Now he just wanted to see what the Hunter had picked for his pleasure.

_Cold floor, cold metal. Better than furs and blood. There were others like him. He could feel their trembling bodies. Maybe they would protect him when the men came to see blood. He would be too weak to protect anyone. Not even himself. They were making sounds. He could not concentrate._

“My Prince, I am sure you will appreciate the beauty I have chosen for you”, the Hunter started. “Omegas like this are rare and I am sure that these will satisfy you. And they won’t dare to disobey your orders. They are ready to serve.”

Thor’s only reaction was a growl at the impertinent words. “Don’t you tell me what I’d like, Hunter. It’d be better for you when you manage to satisfy me. Or else I might decide that your unworthy life is no longer of use for me.”

The Hunter stepped back quickly as Thor crossed the hall to have a closer look.

Actually he was bored. He was not in the mood to pick one of the shaking Omegas today. To see the pleading looks in their faces or to hear them whimper.  Not even interested he grabbed the first Omega by the chin and forced him to look up. He realized the scared glance in his eyes and how painfully he bit on the metal bar between his teeth. Disgusted, Thor pulled away. The Omega breathed in deeply and quickly lowered his empty glance to the marbled floor.

_The man was touching one of the creatures. But it was different. He did not make it bleed. Instead he made more sounds. Sounds were good. Sounds meant no blood. Today sounds meant no punishment._

“So what makes that pathetic pack so _special_?” Thor asked angrily. “You are wasting my time, Hunter. I could pick any of my actual Omegas to please myself with instead of paying you exorbitant amounts of money. They are not even in heat.”

That was right. No scent was filling the air, not even the slightest hint was starting to make Thor eager to possess one of those filthy creatures. 

A fearful glance crossed the Hunter’s face and he placed himself behind the line of his kneeling slaves, tracing his index finger over their shoulders. “My Prince, I have chosen just the best objects for you. They have not been knotted yet. None of them. But each and every one of them knows how to _serve_.”

With a grin the Hunter stood behind one of his captives and grabbed his hair to force his head upwards. “Am I not right?” he asked, while he was pulling the dark hair back violently. The stumbled “Yes” could barely be understood and just because his hair was pulled back even harder the abused Omega added a whispered “Yes -- my Prince”.

The Hunter immediately let go of his hair what made the creature in front of him lose his balance and just the shackle that hold him to his fellow sufferers prevented him from falling to the ground.

Thor did not say anything. It was not his best day. The recent memories were still intruding his mind, distracting him from his duties as an Alpha.

_They were making sounds again. But they were not punching him. It was different. Sleep. Cold._

Obviously bored Thor strode up and down the row of Omegas until he suddenly stopped. Something was wrong. The pain in his stomach increased -- for whatever reason. It was like a wave of cold water hitting him from behind.

A little bit like the feeling when he went with his brother to a cliff a long time ago and Loki played one of his tricks, making him fall down into the cold ocean. The emotions were back.

Cold water. Fear. Confusion.

Loki.

His face was expressionless. He forced himself to stay calm. There was no reason to be thrilled. His brother was dead. His mind was just playing tricks, mocking him. Although he repeated these words continuously his feet did not move on.

His hand reached forward and grabbed the chin of the Omega in front of him. He raised his head in a slow movement that was unusual soft. There was no pain, no happiness, no understanding.  The emerald eyes were staring back at him but they were empty, an empty gaze that revealed nothing but the sadness of a broken creature.

_He wanted to forget that world. In his mind was no place for memories. It was nice and empty. Just another man._

Thor could not manage to stare back for long. His fingertips were touching the emaciated cheeks in front of him endlessly careful as if he was scared to break the fragile face.

This was impossible. He turned to face the Hunter again, never revealing the pain that was cursing through his body at the thought of what was kneeling in front of him. _Who_ was kneeling in front of him.

Loki.

_He waited for the warm blood to come. For being the men’s creature for another time._

“What is his name?” Thor asked. He gave his best to appear indifferent as always but he was sure that the Hunter could see the shock in his face. Even if he noticed, he did not show any reaction. Instead he bowed his head a little bit more.

“Apologies, my Prince. He has no name. Nobody heard him ever speak.”

Thor shook his head angrily. “Where have you found him?” The wave of fear hit him again.

_Angry man._

“In one of the worehouses, my Prince”. Incertitude could be seen in the Hunter’s face, but Thor did not care about that. “I thought he might be your taste.”

Thor growled and grabbed the Hunter’s shoulder, forcing him to the ground. “I have told you not to dare telling me what might be my taste”, he hissed. The body on the ground was shaking and the apologies coming from the others lips did not make it any better.

“Take your pathetic prey with you and leave my palace before I decide otherwise”, Thor hissed. “They are not even good enough to please the weakest Beta.” Thor turned around and his eyes rested on the Omega that had caused his irritation.

Loki.

“Just let that one stay here. I wish to have at least something for my entertainment.” Thor clenched his teeth and growled again.

The Hunter did not even ask for his payment. He quickly left and took his prey with him until just Thor and the creature on the floor were left.

_Alone with the man._

Loki.

It could not be possible. Never. But the color of his eyes. The bright emerald green eyes that had once outshined every Aesir. The light skin.

Thor touched the small face again. So fragile. The Omega shrieked and flinched but his eyes were still empty.

“Loki?”

_The man’s lips moved. They formed words he did not understand. Loki. For a brief second, less than a second, he thought he remembered. Such a familiar sound. Golden hair, blue eyes._

_Loki._

There was something in his eyes. It crossed his eyes for no longer than a split second. Did he remember? That briefest of all moments, that short glimpse was all Thor needed. Loki. He had found  back. He was home. He was alive. Loki.

_Golden hair. Blue eyes._

Thor fell to his knees in front of the broken creature and a single tear was falling from his face to the floor. “Loki”, he repeated. He quickly reached up and removed the metal bar that was still parting his lips. The Omega shrieked again and this time there was no glance in his eyes, no sign of recognition. But it was not necessary. Thor lifted him up and brought him to his chamber. Letting him lay on the huge bed covering his fearfully shaking body with the furs.


	5. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He dreamt that the man with the golden hair came to take him with him. But not to hurt him. He was gentle. He gave him food and water. He bathed him. He cleaned his body. He caressed his body with lotions that made the holes in his skin go away. He let him rest on furs without blood. He never wanted to wake up from that dream. Maybe he was dead. If death meant dreaming he did not want to stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest readers, I am sorry for this. I just meant to write 1 or 2 sentences from Loki's pov but then I got overwhelmed and there were more than 1,000 words and I decided to create a whole chapter for that. 
> 
> That is what finally came out. I'm a little bit sorry. Just a little. 
> 
> As I said, Loki's pov. 
> 
> Comments, feels, thoughts, notes are as always very welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Characters are Marvel's.

  

Loki did not protest when he was brought to a huge chamber. There were furs. Soft furs. Without blood. He could feel their softness between his fingers but he was scared that there would be blood when he was lying on them for too long. But he could not move. He was weak. Tired. Just another huge room. He did not care for his well-being longer. Sooner or later the men would come back. The blood would come back. The metal would come back. Or even the things that were worse than metal.

He did not know if this place was worse than the previous one. Worse than his prison. Worse than the room with the flowers. He did not care much. He would serve again. He was a good creature. Maybe they would not leave blood when he was good. He would not walk. He would crawl. When he was strong enough to move, to get up, he would get to his knees and crawl and wait. Sooner or later the men would come back. They would not give him time.

He wondered _when_ the men would come back. How many men would come. He did not know if he would be able to count them. If he would be able to realize how much blood would be spilled. Why had they uncuffed him? He stared at the ceiling, at the walls. No places for cuffs. No possibility to get cuffed on. They were tricking him. He was scared. Suddenly he cared. He did not know what to expect.

Maybe he would be forced to experience the same torture until eternity. Waking up in a comfortable room, seeing a golden man, getting covered in white and red. Being brought away. Waking up in a comfortable room, seeing -- his circling thoughts were too exhausting. He emptied his mind. Peace. No more thoughts.

The angry golden man was at his side. He was not angry. He waited for the golden man to take his clothes away. To grin. To tell him to open up. He did not. He made sounds but he did not touch him. He did not grin.

He could not feel the men when it was dark. The world faded out slowly. It felt comfortable, so common.

_He dreamt that the man with the golden hair came to take him with him. But not to hurt him. He was gentle. He gave him food and water. He bathed him. He cleaned his body. He caressed his body with lotions that made the holes in his skin go away stopping the pain from his open wounds. He let him rest on furs without blood. He made sure that he did not spill the water. That he slowly ate the food. He was patient. He dreamt that the golden man was sitting beside him while he was dreaming._

_It was a weird dream. He could not remember that anybody had ever done that to him. Nobody had ever been_ friendly _. Why should a man take him with him without creating warm blood?_

_In his dream there was no more blood. He liked the dream._

_There was nothing warm running down his body. The man was making sounds. But he would not punch him afterwards. The golden man seems to be waiting for him to make sounds. But he did not force him. He stayed with him but he rarely touched him. And when he does he just took his hand, let his fingers rest on his shoulder or stroke his hair almost carefully and just for a split second before he pulled away again and his eyes showed something that could be fear. Nothing a man had showed him before._

_He_ never _wanted to wake up from that dream._

_He dreamt that the golden-haired man had blood in his eyes, blood that was not red but clear. Like water. He dreamt that the man was repeating this one sound again and again._

_Loki._

_When he stopped there was more blood-water in his face._

_Loki. He knew this sound. He was nearly sure that he had heard it very often before. That he had made this sound often, too. But he had forgotten about it. It happened in the past. A past that was unreal. Ancient times which were just real in his dreams._

_He dreamt that there were other sounds coming from the golden man. Maybe there was a sense behind them. But he was not able to concentrate on the sounds for long. He was_ dreaming _. There was no need to listen._

_He dreamt that he was lying on the furs. Furs without blood. He loved the furs. They were comfortable and he dreamt that he was not scared anymore to touch them. That he was able to rest on them, to cover his body with them when it was cold._

_He dreamt that he had clothes. Nice clothes. They were covering his whole body. The fabric felt soft and the clothes smelt familiar. Some parts of the clothes were golden. Like the men’s hair._

_He dreamt that he saw the sky. Blue and beautiful. He had forgotten what the sky was like, but then he knew it was blue. He dreamt that he felt happy again. He dreamt that he was looking at the sky for hours and days. Sometimes there was white in the sky. White meant red. White meant blood. He feared white. But the sky did not hurt him. The dream made him happy. He trusted in the sky. It was always there to comfort him. The sky never left him._

_The golden man walked with him. He took his hand but it did not hurt. He touched parts of his body that did not made him cringe in pain. None of the men had taken his hand before. He was confused -- there was not any blood. Every touch was causing blood._ Touching meant bleeding.

_Maybe he was empty. Maybe the blood was all gone. Maybe he was dead. He did not fear death. If death meant dreaming he did not want to stay alive._

_He saw the sun and the sky. He was walking. He had forgotten how to walk. But he was walking. It was a strange dream. He dreamt that he could walk. The golden man helped him. He was walking slowly. He dreamt that he fell to his knees and wanted to be a good creature. He crawled like he had learnt to crawl for the men. He was making himself ready to get cuffed. He wanted to obey._

_But the golden man helped him up. He did not laugh. He wanted him to stand, to walk. He had blood-water in his eyes. He made sounds. He was not punished for walking. His legs were weak but they were able to walk. The golden man helped him._

_There were other men but their hair was not golden. They were not punching him. They were not making him feel warm. His skin was neither red nor white. They did not take his clothes away. Therefore they could not be_ real _. He had clothes. The sky was blue. He was dreaming._

_He dreamt that there were other creatures. Not like him. Not like the men. Not like objects. They had more legs than he. Four legs. He had four legs when he was crawling. But they were bigger. They were taller than he was when he was crawling. They made other sounds than men. They made sounds when they were walking. Men were sitting on them. Every man had one creature. But the men had clothes. They were making sounds when they saw the golden man. It was different from when the men came to him. No white, no blood._

_One of the creatures was in front of him. Just inches away. It was_ snorting _. He stretched out his hand. It felt like the furs he knew so well. But there was no blood on it. It felt good. It felt soft. The fur was alive. It breathed. It made sounds. He turned around to see the golden man standing next to him. He was smiling. Not grinning. The creature was snorting._

They were riding on horseback through the Dark Forest. The one moment he saw his brother’s long golden hair in front of him, saw a light breeze brushing through the shimmering locks. The next moment it was dark. He was with his brother. His brother turned around to talk to him. His golden hair was sticking out of his helmet. He wanted to make a joke about it. His brother was smiling at him. Thor. His name was Thor and he was his brother.  He had a name. He knew how to speak. Asgard. The Dark Forest. His brother. He woke up from his dream.

He opened his eyes.


	6. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want to go outside? Do you want to see the sky, Loki?” Thor asked and he was completely sure that there wouldn’t be an answer. Just silence as always. Silence and empty eyes. But Loki looked at him, straight into his eyes, and he nodded, the smile still enlightening his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few words before I start ... This whole thing began just because I wanted to get this thought of lost and suffering Omega!Loki out of my head. It did not work. Luckily for you - since the once planned 1,000 words became 2, 3, 4, 10 chapters with more than 15,000 words until now. 
> 
> That is pretty unbelievable because I have never written anything for myself (or for others - except work and stuff). Not even in my first language. The more unbelievable thing is that you seem to /enjoy/ reading it!
> 
> And that is the point: Thank you so much for reading and commenting. Really, you have no idea how stunned I still am because you are out there and you are enjoying this.
> 
> Please be aware that I put all my efforts into this. I give my best and I am still convinced that my language is on the level of a native-english-elementary-school-kid. What leaves me a little bit confused because you are still here with me, feeling with me and complimenting me. 
> 
> So I hope you continue reading, enjoying, feeling the feels. Feel free to share all your thoughts, feels and stuff with me/us. I am still overwhelmed and flattered for today! More in the next days!
> 
> Oh, and yes, happier times for Thor and Loki today. This time from Thor's pov (who would have thought that ;P)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Characters are still Marvel's

Thor sat beside Loki on the huge bed he used to sleep in carefully holding his hand. What would he do to hear his beautiful voice again. In his imagination his voice was like music, the sweetest music he had ever heard. It was sweeter than the most valuable birds of Asgard, high and clear. Beautiful.

But no words, not even a sound escaped the small lips that once had been so familiar to Thor. Now they were grey and pale. Someone had bitten too many times on them until they were swollen and broken. They were no longer his brother’s lips.  

Several days had passed since Thor had found him and he was still sure that the creature that had knelt in front of him on the floor of the palace was his lost brother. Finally he had found back home.

Thor had never seen emerald eyes like his brother’s, eyes that had chased him through his darkest dreams since he had lost him. He might be hardly to recognize in his condition but it were the small things that reminded Thor of his little brother: His eyes, now without its mischievous glance but still green and familiar. His hands with the long fingers that once could create such powerful spells. His raven hair that had lost its shimmer but that was still outstanding most Aesir’s blond or brown hair. All these details only Thor was able to be aware of.

Even Frigga looked at Thor sadly. She thought that he had lost his mind. But she let him do whatever he wished. After all he was not causing pain. 

\--

The moment they had reached his chamber on that day where the Hunter had brought Loki back to the palace, Thor had prepared a bath to clean his sibling’s body. The water was hot, but not hot enough to hurt Loki or to cause damage to the once flawless skin.

The once so arrogant and mean prince could hardly deal with the sight of the other’s fragile body that was covered with bruises and wounds. Thor shrieked as he discovered all the blood and the rest of semen from more than one man. Tears were running down his face while he tried to look into empty eyes. “Oh brother, what have they done to you?” he whispered again and again until the body under his hands was clean and the water was dirty.

He managed to find some of Loki’s old clothes he had luckily never dared to throw away. Loki was more haggard than ever before but his clothes were still fitting him. Thor sat beside him patiently and gave him water and food, making sure that the raven was resting most comfortable on the furs.

\--

Nobody could tell _why_ Thor was so convinced that he had found his lost brother. The servants shook their heads and left his chamber as soon as possible but nobody dared to speak up against him. He was Prince of Asgard and he decided about true or false. And secretly they were glad their sovereign had found a better activity than shouting at them or punching them for inane reasons. He did not even made sure to sustain his position as Asgard’s most important Alpha. He just sat at the side of the dark-haired man and waited patiently.

“Loki, do you hear me? Do you understand me?” he asked continuously. He made sure to repeat their names as often as he could, to speak to him, to ask him questions in the hope to see a small glance, a hint of recognition in the emerald eyes.

Loki slept for a long time. He was exhausted, completely worn out. His wounds healed slowly. And even when his eyes were open it seemed as if Loki was still far away. His body was lying in front of Thor but his soul had left.

It was the cruelest thing Thor could think of: To see the brother he had lost in front of him but being not able to talk to him, to recognize him as the one he had once been. He tried not to think about that for long. Instead he repeated their names.

“Thor. I am Thor. Loki. Do you remember? Do you hear me? Prince Loki. That is who you are. Prince Loki.”

Tears were falling from his eyes when he talked to him. They were even falling when he just sat beside him and watched his brother’s sleep. He cried for the things he could not make undone. For the years they had lost. For the cruel man he had been.

\--

One day Thor came to his chamber, a plate of food in his hands since he was desperately trying to give Loki his whilom strength back. But Loki was no longer in his bed.

Thor nearly dropped the food but a smile crossed his face as he saw Loki standing at the window. His face was concentrated as if he tried to remember something. His eyes were fixed on the blue cloudless sky and his lips, his small beautiful lips, were forming a smile.

“Do you want to go outside? Do you want to see the sky, Loki?” Thor asked and he was completely sure that there wouldn’t be an answer. Just silence as always. Silence and empty eyes. But Loki looked at him, straight into his eyes, and he nodded, the smile still enlightening his face.

Thor’s stomach ached. Finally he had given him another hint. His mind was still in this world. He was not completely lost.

Thor took his hand carefully since he was still scared to break the fragile body and walked with him through the courtyard. The moment they walked out of the huge double wing doors he was sure that it had been a bad decision to come here. Surely his brother would be scared because of the guards and all the horses that were crossing their way.

His brother -- Maybe he was holding the hand of a complete stranger. How could he be so sure?

Again doubts were invading his brain. He was lost in his thoughts and did not see the guard coming nearer on one of the horses. He didn’t look up until he heard the guard’s voice. “My Prince …”, he said breathlessly and Thor shrieked. The horse. His brother must be scared. Thor looked up but what he saw made his heart jump.

Loki had reached out, his fingers were touching the horse’s mane and his face was filled with happiness. “Loki, Brother, I … “, he started but he was not sure how to continue. The sight was overwhelming and for a moment they both stood next to each other. Then Loki turned around and his eyes were glancing with a happiness Thor had never seen since he had been brought to the palace. Happiness and understanding and recognition and liveliness and confusion. And so much more.

Loki squeezed his hand, something he had never done before and he opened his mouth. It was as if he had to think for a moment before he knew how to form the word correctly, but then Thor heard his own name. “Thor”, Loki whispered, just a quiet breath that was hardly to understand. But Thor understood. And he had never felt that happy before. Every word, every _sound_ from his brother’s lips was beautiful.   

“Loki … Loki, you are back”, he stuttered, a smile crossing his face. “I always knew it was you”, he added and took both of Loki’s hands in his. He took in every detail of the other’s face. The smile curling his lips, the cheeks that were lightly blushed from the icy wind and his eyes. His eyes that were glancing again. They were glancing vivaciously, the numbness had completely vanished. As if he had just woken up from a dream. Thor wanted to hug him, to press him against his body, to never let go of him again. But he forced himself to stop. It would surely overburden his brother if he asked for too much contact. Instead he just squeezed his hands.

The glance in his brother’s eyes was back. He had heard his beautiful voice again.

“Loki, I am so sorry for everything. I … I have tried to find you. But …”, he felt tears running down his face again and he nearly jumped as he felt fingertips wiping his tears away with a soft gesture. “Thor”, Loki repeated, this time louder and clearer. “Don’t cry”, he said and these were the most beautiful words Thor had ever heard. 

He smiled, he looked at him, he shook his head. “You are really back. You really are”, he got out, as if he had to make sure that it was not a dream, that his mind was not tricking him. He was back. And with him his voice and his intelligence. Now Thor was sure that he was able to recover completely. They had time. All the time in the Nine Realms.

Sooner or later Loki would have recovered. And they would be brothers again.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s numbness had fallen off completely. After all these years he finally managed to think.  
> Thor never left him alone, he accompanied him through the palace, he made sure that he always had enough food and water and the books he had always loved so much. Slowly, very slowly, he recovered. He just wanted to continue with the life he once had. He did not want a gentle brother that was following him like a shadow. He wanted Thor as his brother.  
> Loki was sick of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty long and I have changed it several times. I wanted to give Loki enough time to recover. So no warnings, no darkness today. But beautiful Loki is still not happy with his new life in safety ... 
> 
> As usual, comments are welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Characters are Marvel's

Loki’s numbness had fallen off completely. After all these years he finally managed to think. To force his mind to work as good as it once did. But while his numbness faded he slowly started to realize what had really happened to him. How he was imprisoned, raped, abused and sold. Of all things to the Prince of Asgard. To his own brother. Sometimes he doubted that this was the best thing that could have happened. He wanted to forget -- but now his brother and everybody else in Asgard seemed to know what he had experienced.

It was even worse since the thought that his torture, his nightmare would not have been over if he had not been brought to Thor was making him frown and immediately all his pain and suffering was back, making him cringe and his breathing stopped for a moment until he found back to reality again. As much as Thor tried to give him a normal, a regular life back -- he would never forget. The pain would always be with him.

During the next months his wounds healed. He learned to live a normal life. The life of the Prince of Asgard. Everybody was gentle to him. Everybody pretended he was glad that Loki was back. That the wonder happened.

 _Pathetic_.

Why would anybody be happy about this? Why should they ever accept an Omega as their prince?

Loki did not want their pity. He wanted to forget. He wanted to have all the years back that had been taken from him. He wanted too much.

He had asked Thor why he had not come to find him, a question he had asked himself so many times. Thor had closed his eyes and shook his head. He had said he was sorry, he was always sorry. He had told him he was not sure where to find him, what exactly had happened. Asgard, the whole Nine Realms, were too huge to look for a single person. And he had told him that Loki might have left of his own will. He might have left for a better place. That he still could not believe that he was back.

It was painful to hear him say that. Which place could be better than Asgard’s palace? Whose company could be better than his brother’s? But Loki accepted Thor’s decision to continue with his life. Maybe he would have acted in the same way. He saw the pain in his eyes and did not ask again.

Thor had done so much for him.

At least Thor had recognized him when he himself was not able to remember his own name. When he had fallen into a terrible numbness. But Thor had been able to wake him up. And he still cared for him in such a gentle way that Loki felt guilty for taking so much of his time.

Thor never left him alone, he accompanied him through the palace, he made sure that he always had enough food and water and the books he had always loved so much. He also made sure that his skin healed properly and that he gained enough weight so that his body looked so much healthier and no longer emaciated.

At night he slept at his side, letting Loki curl up next to him, one hand always resting on Loki’s back protectively and when he shrieked up from another nightmare, Thor was there to wrap his arms around him, to comfort him until he calmed down and the tears stopped falling from his eyes. Thor was the only one who was allowed to touch him. Loki did not want anybody else close by. Thor’s hand on his back was comforting him. It was gentle and caring. Not forcing him to do anything like all the other hands he had felt. _Thor was not causing blood._ He was just a caring brother.

To Loki’s eyes it sometimes seemed as if Thor was suffering from a bad conscious because he had not protected him when it was necessary. But it was alright. It gave Loki the safety back he needed so much.

Slowly, very slowly, he recovered.

But the small prince also saw the servant’s glances, the fear in their eyes when Thor was in the same room. He did not understand. Thor was so gentle and friendly to everyone he met. Why shall someone fear him? Didn’t they know how _other people_ were like? What _men_ were able to do to their servants, slaves, Omegas? Loki tried to suppress these thoughts since they brought back all the bad memories making him shriek and shudder again, letting him feel painfully numb. He did not dare to ask Thor about this -- for his own sake.

\--

Finally he got used to his new life. He spent most of the day studying the books Thor brought him. He improved his magic, refreshed spells he thought he had forgotten. But deep inside he knew that he was an Omega. And that his heat was to come. Not now. But sooner or later he would suffer from his heat, a heat that could not be stopped with a spell. He was sure that he could never cope again with being _filled_. Much less with being knotted, mated.

It was his greatest fear and he hoped, even if it was a wish that could never be fulfilled, that he would be spared.

That he was _lower_ than any Omega. But he could live with that. Because he was sure that even his brother’s strength could never protect him when his scent would fill the air of Asgard. He never wanted to be as pathetic as the creatures he had seen in his prison. He never wanted to feel blood again.

_Blood and fur and men. Cold and hard._

Again, tears were running down his cheeks and he lurched, his back pressed against the wall while he waited for the pain to stop. “The heat will not come. I will never suffer again”, he whispered to himself again and again until his mind calmed down and the disturbing images dissolved.

\--

Loki often went to the courtyard of the palace. He loved the sky with its different colors, colors that changed every minute of the day. Soft and red in the evening, bright and blue during summer days. Loki searched his mind but he was sure that there were no words to describe every detail of the continuously changing patterns. Each day he went to the stables to see the horses. Their presence helped him to stay calm and to focus on his old, or better to say, on his new life. Like Thor, they were like a small connection to the life and happiness he had once had.

But Thor never allowed him to take one of the horses to leave the palace’s walls. He was always at his side and after a while Loki felt like a prisoner again. He was not abused or raped. But his liberty and freedom had been taken away. From the Hunter, from the one that had locked him up and finally from Thor.

After months he felt that he had fully recovered. That he had read every book. He wanted to live again.

Thor’s gentle treatment was nearly painful and it always made him remember the horrible things that had happened in his prison again and again for all those years. He was trapped like an animal where everybody pretended that he was free.

He just wanted to continue with the life he had had before. He did not want a _gentle_ brother. He wanted Thor as his brother. Thor, the king-to-be. The Prince of Asgard. Thor, the one who had always been up for adventures. Who was once riding on horseback through the Dark Forest at his side Who had always made fun of his fragile frame. Who had been so easy to trick. Thor, who had always trusted in him. Who had been his best and only friend. Now Thor was nothing more than a shadow following him everywhere he went. Too scared to make fun of him, too scared to allow him to leave, too scared to be the brother he had once been.

Loki was sick of it.

He loved to be cared for, undoubtedly. But he also wanted his pride back. He was able to take care for himself, wasn’t he?

\--

Loki improved his ability to use his magic every day. He practiced for hours until he knew every spell and every trick in the books Thor got him. He felt strong again. His brain worked properly, even better than before.

Finally, Loki decided to gain control over his once so perfect life again.

As every night Thor was sleeping beside him. His hand was resting on his body and his weapons were lying beside the bed so that Thor was ready to attack everybody who would come too near.

With one of his spells he transported himself out of the bed and to the stables. Surely Thor would realize his absence pretty quick. But not fast enough to stop him. With a small movement of his hand he tricked the guards so that they were opening the gate without any questions before he took the horse and left the palace. He had never left those walls by himself, not even in his other life where everything had been completely fine. He had not missed being alone in the past. But now he wanted to make sure that he had the control over his life back.

Loki had never felt that free since the day in the forests where he had lost everything. His ride lasted several hours until his horse was too exhausted to carry him deeper into the woods and he decided to return to Asgard. Joy and happiness were waving through his body, overwhelming him. He had completely forgotten about his misery. He was only concentrating on the powerful and warm being under him, on the beauty of the forest, on the sunrise somewhere far away, on the golden light that showed him the start of a new and wonderful day.

When he reached the palace in the early morning he thought that the sweat covering his body came from his exhausting ride through the Dark Forest. It was normal that the body was heated up after such a long trip through Asgard, wasn’t it?

Loki felt a wave of fear hitting him once more as he saw the guards staring at him. His skin had started to itch more than usual and he was sure that these itches had not been caused by gnats. He felt a sudden weakness overwhelming his body and he hardly managed to make his way back to the stable where he leant against the wooden wall. He felt the sweat running down his neck and back and a sudden pain, comparable to the pain he had felt when he had burnt his fingers while he had tried to learn a new spell was spreading out in his insides.

He hissed quietly and suddenly he gasped.

“It’s alright”, he mumbled to himself several times. “I’m just a little bit exhausted. It is normal after such a long ride.”

It was not normal. And he knew it.


	8. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's insides were burning with fear. What if he had lost him again? He did not even bother to knock at the wooden door. He just smashed the door open and walked in. “Where is he?” he shouted, ignoring one of the servants who was trying to hold him back. “How dare you betray your Prince?” his face was red and he felt a mixture of panic, hate and fear that was making his actions unpredictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest readers -- I have just outlined the last chapters and I think that this one will be finished after the 11th chapter (or else it will be too boring to read AND to write -.-).
> 
> Alright, for today -- Loki has a problem, obviously. But at first Thor has a problem, too. You might guess what he thinks when he finds out Loki is missing? So the Hunter is not amused when Thor smashes his door. Whatever. And finally the Alpha/Omega Dynamics come into focus. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Feels, comments, thoughts are welcome, as always. 
> 
> Character's still not mine.

During the next months Thor felt a happiness he had never felt before. Loki was back. And with each day he seemed to transform more into the old Loki again. His wounds healed, the sad expression in his eyes could be rarely seen again and he even smiled from time to time.

Odin did not show much affection. He did his duties as Asgard’s king, he welcomed Loki, he gave him an own chamber and told him that he was glad to have him back. But that was all. He did not even asked for his current condition. Frigga fell in silence, her eyes filled with disbelief. She stared at Loki but she seemed to be glad that Thor was taking care of him. The last events were overburdening her and she rarely left her own chambers. 

Thor made sure that his brother had everything he wanted. He gave him just the best food. The most valuable clothes. A copy of every book he was able to find in the Nine Realms. And he never wanted to leave him alone again. Even at night he stayed at his side to show him that there was no reason to be scared any more. He did not bothered to ask what exactly happened to Loki during all these years, but he could think of what it was and the thought alone made him shrug in pain. 

His life changed completely.

He felt guilty.

Now he hated himself for who he had been. The evil one. The one they feared. The one that had destroyed life and happiness. He was not any better than the Hunter. Or anyone else who had abused his brother. How could he have ever been that cruel?

Thor tried to forget his own behavior by acting as friendly and caring as he could. His servants still gave him fearful glances, even after months and sometimes these glances hurt him. But it was his own fault, wasn’t it?

The Omegas that were still living, well, he had to admit that they were rather existing, vegetating, were given a better place in the palace. He made sure that they were protected from now on. That they were given enough food and clothes. That they were not used for anyone’s pleasure again. He knew that he could not protect everyone in the palace but he could try. He could try to better himself. And he could give his best to never come to an Omega’s near when he was in heat. The thought alone made him gasp and his stomach started to hurt again. What would happen when Loki would be in heat? That was another reason to stay at his side and to make sure that no Alphas were able to come dangerously near, to wrest him away again.

He told the guards not to let any of the Hunters enter the palace. He was sure that he would try to kill them, to make them suffer for what they had done. Besides, he had to be in an awful way thankful for his Hunter’s work since he had brought Loki back to him. After snatching him away. It hurt too much to think about this right now. He did not want to deal with this. He could not.

\--

He was exhausted and slept deeply. Maybe that was the reason why he realized that Loki was no longer at his side when it was already too late. It was like a nightmare only that he knew that he was not sleeping.

He headed outside, he shouted at the guards. They did not know anything. He went through the whole palace. His insides were burning with fear. What if he had lost him again? What would happen when he’d never come back and it had been all a dream? He hissed and growled quietly. He walked through the palace restlessly. Nobody had seen his brother. Nobody had seen anything. He wanted to slay everyone crossing his way. He wanted to stop the intense pain destroying his insides. But he could not.

It was like a déjà vu. _The one moment his brother had smiled at him and just a moment after Thor had turned around he was gone._ All the memories of that one day in the Dark Forest where everything changed were back. But this time Thor knew where he would find Loki. And he knew that he was able to do something this time.

At least he thought he knew.

He should have gone to see that man who had caused all the pain and grief much earlier. Well, maybe he had not done it by himself but it did not matter which Hunter exactly had imprisoned and sold Loki. _Every_ Hunter would not have hesitated to do so. 

He quickly left the palace.

\--

Thor took his horse to the ostentatious house where the Hunter settled down when he was not on one of his pitiful journeys to find Omegas. The ride took him a full hour and fear and anger were pulsing through his body when he finally reached his destination.

He could not find a clear thought. His thoughts were with Loki. He was scared. He did not even thought about the possibility that no Hunter would be stupid enough to lay hands upon Loki again, now that he had made sure to let everybody know that Loki was under his protection.

He did not even bother to knock at the wooden door. He just smashed the door open and walked in. “Where is he?” he shouted, ignoring one of the servants who was trying to hold him back. “How dare you betray your Prince?” his face was red and he felt a mixture of panic, hate and fear that was making his actions unpredictable. He crossed the room quickly and opened the door on its other side.

The Hunter was with two of his Omegas and what Thor saw made him frown for a moment. Surely he knew that caught Omegas were not living in comfort. But since he had spent enormous amounts of money for buying Omegas for himself he had thought that he was the first one to use them _properly_. And in some way he had hoped that most of the Aesir’s would have followed his example of regarding Omegas as equal.

It seems as if the golden prince had no idea about life. About the cruel life of his Hunter. And most likely of most of Asgard’s Alphas. Well then, time to end this.

At least Loki was not with them. He angrily grabbed the Hunter’s throat. “This is the way you are treating your _goods?_ Using it before selling it for high prices?” he snapped. The two creatures were looking at him with a fearful glance in their eyes and Thor pushed them away with not enough force to hurt them, grabbing the Hunter’s throat even harder. “Now talk. Where is he?”

Even after Thor had punched his face several times, causing his lips to bleed and his eyes to be swollen, the Hunter pretended that he had no idea what Thor was talking about. Finally Thor let the Hunter’s body fall to the ground and left him. He was not useful. He would not talk. 

He went through the whole house, searched through every room and asked, better to say shouted at the servants but all he found were several Omegas, most in a bad condition. Usually he would have been shocked by the way Omegas were treated even in the Hunter’s house. But the thought that Loki had been treated in the same way just a couple of months ago, the thought that he might be treated in the same way _right now_ was too disturbing. What if he had lost him again? After he had been in every room and had seen every possible place to hide someone he decided that he had been wrong.

Loki was not there.

With a growl he left the house. Something had to be done about that Hunter. He should have thought about that before. Someone had to end the Omega’s suffering. But not now. Immediately Thor’s thoughts switched back to his brother. He had no idea where he might have gone. The only solution now was to go back to the palace to look for him right there. Maybe he had missed him. Maybe he was already sleeping or wondering where Thor might be. It could not be happening again.

If he was not in the palace … Thor was not sure what he might do. This time he would make sure to find every Hunter in the Nine Realms. He would kill every Hunter. He would burn every whorehouse. Every place where Omegas were kept. He would find him. He had waited for too long to do anything against this awful treating of Omegas. Loki. Loki was lost again. And Thor’s mind was going insane.  

Thor hurried, forcing his horse to ride even faster until he reached the palace.

\--

The moment he rode through the huge gates he got aware of a scent sweeter than anything he had ever smelled before. He growled darkly. He had told himself to never give in to his instincts again. He never wanted to claim an Omega again. He had done so many unforgivable things. He just wanted to care for his brother. He was not the evil prince any longer.

But that one was _special_.  Surely he had been more attracted to some scents than to others in the past. But it had never been that strong. He had never felt the urge to _possess_ an Omega like this.

He told himself that he just had to see if this one was not going to be taken brutally by several Alphas since his scent must be noticeable everywhere in the palace as strong as it was. An Omega with a scent like that would hardly survive the night without taking permanent damage. His body reacted on his scent automatically. He felt his arousal grow with every second and the more he fought against it the more painful it got. He could try to protect him and resist. His hardness was pressed against the fabric of his trousers and he bit on his lips painfully. Loki. He had to focus on finding his brother. He had sworn to himself to be no longer selfish.

He crossed the courtyard to bring his horse back to the stable. It was a bad idea since the scent got heavier the nearer he came. The Omega had to be in there. Thor sighed. He could not resist the urge to see whose scent was so much attracting and he completely forgot why he had left the palace just around three hours ago. The beautiful scent was filling his brain completely and there was no room for other thoughts.  

When he entered the stable the scent got nearly unbearable. Thor made a sound he could hardly recognize as his own voice, his eyes darkened and his arousal grew even more. But he was not the first one who got aware of the heat. He heard the growls and hisses before he saw them.

A whole group was standing at the opposite wall. There were Alphas and Betas. The strongest could hardly be seen since they were standing next to the Omega who was producing that special scent being covered by the weaker ones that were surrounding them, waiting for a possibility to find a gap in the row to shove themselves near enough to the Omega. They were baring their teeth, hissing and growling like animals trying to defense their prey.

When they got aware of Thor they bowed their heads, unsure if they should give in to their Prince or if they should fight in the hope to earn the honor to mate with their prey. Thor shoved some of the Betas to the side. When he managed to catch a glimpse of the Omega in front of him he frowned.

Yes, it was an Omega’s scent. The scent of an Omega’s first heat. The scent of the most beautiful Omega Asgard had ever seen – Thor knew him so well but this thought was new. But he knew it was the truth, the frightening truth. The Omega slowly lifted his head. His eyes stared at him in fear. He leaned against the wall behind him. He could not escape.

His brother’s scent. There was an Omega standing in front of him.

And the Omega was Loki.


	9. Men and beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men with golden hair could be cruel, too.  
> Irony. It was irony that every Aesir feared the beasts of the Dark Forest. But they transformed themselves into beasts the moment they got aware of a scent.  
> He would give himself to the real beasts. No more suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near. 
> 
> So poor Loki is not excited about his heat. Even the expectation of Thor's knot is not making it any better. -- Sorry - I am not sorry. 
> 
> I had originally planned to make 2 chapters out of this. But it seemed appropriate to merge them. That's why you have both povs, at first Loki's and later -- and more briefly -- Thor's. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Characters are Marvel's.

Loki was in panic.

The one moment he entered the stables and everything had been perfectly fine. He had felt pure happiness. The liberty of being a free man. Of riding on a sunny day through the Dark Forest that was by the way not as dark in the daylight as everybody was always pretending. Was he asking too much when he just wanted to forget for a couple of hours? Was he asking too much when he just wanted to feel the happiness of freedom one more time?  A freedom that had once been as natural for him as for everybody else in the palace.

Just seconds later he was surrounded by beasts. Or how else you could call men, guards and the people of the palace that were reduced to their pure instincts as soon as they got aware of him?

Aware of him, the filthy creature. He whimpered quietly. Not again.

He had felt the sweat the moment he had reached the palace. The sweat, the warm tickle in his neck that was spreading inside his whole body, making his muscles contracting and his body hurt painfully. It was more than sweating from exhaustion. His heat was causing the sweat. The heat he had hoped would never come.

In fact he had hoped that the only advantage of the years of abuse were that his body had been broken in such a way it would refused every natural development. Like being in heat. 

Again, he had been wrong.

He did not know what to do. But he knew very well what was happening to his body. He had always feared it and in some way it was kind of an unfortunate fate that it was happening inside the secure walls of the palace. But he did not want it to happen anytime, anywhere. Hadn’t he suffered enough? Hadn’t he been claimed by enough men for a whole life in eternity?

He feared what would happen now. He could not protect himself in his state. Thor was not there. Even if he was, Thor could not protect him either. Thor was an Alpha. He was an Omega. He was in heat.

Loki tried to check all the possibilities he had. Run away. Take the horse and hide in the Dark Forest again. Find a secure place in the palace. Use a spell. Release himself before getting caught.

Every possibility that came to his mind was worse than the other. There were beasts, Hunters and even Alphas or Betas in the Dark Forest. He could not hide from them since his scent would always betray him. His scent was leaving him weak and vulnerable.

He had spent days, weeks, months, every minute since he woke up from his awful numbness to find a spell against the heat he feared so much. There was not a spell. He had improved his abilities as a sorcerer. He was able to transport himself within the walls of the palace. He was able to duplicate himself. He was able to do things he thought they would never be of any use. Like creating wine from water. Like making a random object vanish. Like letting his voice sound deeper to sneak behind Thor and confuse him. Just with a small gesture of his hand. But there was not a single spell that could stop his scent spreading out, contaminating the air and calling for other creatures to come and take him. It was even worse since he was not able to use _any_ spell during his heat.

The last possibility, releasing himself, was a bad as all the others. He had been imprisoned with other Omegas for too long to know that this would not work. Maybe for one minute, two minutes, three or maybe even five. But then it would start anew.

Until he was mad, broken once again. And this time definitively without the hope for recovery. It was a wonder that he had found his intelligence back. It would not work another time.

The only solution to get rid of his heat was to be knotted, mated.

But he never wanted to be _filled_ again. Never again. A numbness was intruding his mind at the thought of blood and semen on his abused body, the thought of several men taking his pride away. Filling him. He would get mad. He would lose his intelligence. He would lose everything he had gained during the last months so slowly. He was still broken. He was not strong enough to survive this.

_The Dark Forest._

It would be the easiest way. He knew where the beasts were hiding. He would return to the Dark Forest and give his body to the beasts. They would tear him apart, they would dig their teeth into his now flawless flesh, they would not leave a single piece of him. His existence would be completely erased from Asgard. From every realm. He had never existed. They would kill him. But they would not fill him. They would end his pathetic life and it would be over quickly without any suffering. Finally. No more suffering. It was better to give his body to real beasts than to beasts that pretended to be men.

Irony. It was irony that every Aesir feared the beasts of the Dark Forest. But they transformed themselves into beasts the moment they got aware of a _scent_.

He was thankful for the happy months he had been given. But now it was over. He had learnt what it meant to be happy. To feel loved. To be important. That was more than he had ever thought  possible since that day in the woods.

He turned to leave the palace. This time forever. It had to happen quickly. But it was impossible.

His scent was too strong, his presence too obvious. He looked around. There were at least ten, maybe fifteen men. And their goal was undoubtedly to claim him. They surrounded him leaving no room for him to escape.

They came nearer. They growled and hissed. He was still in panic.

Then he heard a growl that was deeper, darker than all the other sounds. Some of the beasts in front of him stepped away quickly as if they knew they could never be strong enough to face the owner of this voice. He did not want to look up but he was curious what made the Alphas frown in fear and the few Betas leave immediately.

He lifted his head slowly. He did not know why he was surprised at all.

It was Thor.

Loki shrieked. He did not know if he should be glad or even more scared to see his brother behind the rows of Alphas. His brother, Thor. Asgard’s most powerful Alpha. The one who had saved him. Thor, who had end his endless suffering. Who stopped the blood. The man with golden hair.

_He was lying on furs. Furs covered in blood. There was red and white._

Loki stared at his brother. He could not lower his gaze. He did not want this to happen. He saw the glance in Thor’s face and his already darkened eyes. His growls were deep and filled with a desire for him Loki had never thought possible.

_He waited for the blood to be spilled. Maybe, if he was a good creature, there would not be any blood._

A new wave of heat hit him and with it the thin layer of sweat reappeared in his neck, making his body shake from lust, a passion he did not want to give in to. He leaned against the wall behind him.

It happened too fast to react. Thor lifted his fist and smashed it into the Alpha’s stomach that was standing next to him. Other Alphas were giving way to Thor, fear in their eyes. Some were staying, blocking the way between him and Loki. “Would you really dare to fight against your prince? I will slay your bodies, rip them to pieces and distribute every single part in the Dark Forest for the beasts. It will be the most painful death you can ever imagine”, he hissed and with every sentence he let his fist crush into the body of another Alpha. Loki was sure that he heard bones cracking but nevertheless he had to admit that he was surprised the last Alphas were fixing their eyes to the ground, retreating slowly until he was alone with Thor.

Thor was fighting until he stood in front of him, ready to take his well-deserved property.

_Men with golden hair could be cruel, too._

His mind was spinning around. He was not able to concentrate. During his years of imprisonment there had always been fear and later numbness instead of fear. Now his fear was mixing up with arousal, heat and the actual _wish_ to be filled. It had to be done. But he feared nothing more than this. It had happened too often and it had always been painful and he had always lost his pride. He had always felt numb. He did not want to feel numb.

_There was blood on the furs. They had taken his clothes. They laughed and punished him. They made him crawl._

He never wanted to be filled again. But he had to. He felt a warm wetness between his legs, dripping down his thighs slowly under his clothes. He closed his eyes. It was just another pathetic day in the history of his humiliation. His body prepared itself to be taken by his own brother. His body was pathetic enough to be ready to be filled by the golden man.

He rather wanted to die. _No more suffering._

He whimpered quietly. His body still leaned against the wall but he noticed that his legs were giving in and he would fall to the ground soon.

He would fall and let the golden man take him. _He would be a good creature_. For one last time.

Nobody could stop him from going to the Dark Forest afterwards. He could give his body to the beasts after the golden beast had taken him. He would do what should have happened that day in the woods. When he was riding with his brother on horseback. When he saw his golden hair. When he turned around and smiled.

Now he was sure that the last thing he would see from his brother would not be a smile but a grin.

_The grin of the golden man._

\-- ~~ --

Thor had not claimed his position as the Prince of Asgard and the Aesir’s leading Alpha for too long. He was kind of surprised that most Alphas left just at the sight of him and the others were fought back easily. Just moments later all of them had left and he was alone with Loki.

There was no danger coming from others. He looked over at Loki and frowned. He was the greatest danger for him.

The green eyes were empty again. His body was trembling and he leaned against the wall, weak, exhausted, pale and broken. Thor desperately tried to ignore the drops of sweat running down his brother’s beautiful neck, stressing the soft skin that had healed so well in the last months even more.

The scent came in waves. It could not be ignored. And Thor was sure that he would have taken every other Omega right there, ripping off his clothes without caring for his well-being. He wanted to give in to the pleasure. He needed to. It had been too long since he had claimed an Omega. He had ignored his own needs. He snarled.

But actually this was different.

This was his _brother_.

His beautiful Loki that once was lost. His brother who had found back. His brother he had sworn to protect even if he would kill himself during the process. For sure he loved him. But not in this way.

Just in the way brothers did.

It did not matter how beautiful and perfect he was.

How much Thor loved his voice, the glance of his eyes, the soft smile of his lips, the small movements of his long fingers when he used one of his spells. It was all just because he was incredibly glad that Loki was back.

Not because he wanted to claim him. Or because he loved him more than he would love a brother.

But he could not turn around and leave. He could not leave him alone. Even if he was strong enough to resist his own urge. It would not make it better. It would not stop the heat or Loki’s suffering.

Another Alpha would claim him. His beauty _and_ scent were overwhelming. He had recovered completely from his wounds and Thor was sure that too many Aesir’s laid their eyes upon him when he was walking around the palace. Even when he was not in heat he saw other men’s desire for him. Nobody would try to resist this desire right now. Everybody in the palace knew what had happened -- why should they ever hesitate to break him once again? He had been claimed countless times -- they would think that another time would not make it worse. If they would think about what they were doing at all.

He could lock him.

It would not work out. Loki would suffer. His fragile soul would break. Without the hope of recovery. He would never hear his beautiful voice again.

It was a wonder that Thor was able to think and his instincts were not taking over completely. There was just one thing to do. And he had to admit that he liked the thought -- at least in his deepest insides the wish to let it happen was getting stronger and stronger. Even if he would stop himself, if he would see another possibility. If it was possible to spare his brother.  

He slowly, carefully, took both of Loki’s hands, squeezing them and rubbing his thumbs over Loki’s palms. Loki shrieked at his touches, he made a sudden movement as if he wanted to run away but he did not. His expression was empty, he had given it.

“Loki, Brother, listen to me”, Thor said and he needed all his force to give his voice the usual soft tone. “Loki, don’t fear me. I will not hurt you. I want to help you. Trust me. If I could I would make everything undone. I would stop this immediately. But there is just one thing that can help you. Do you understand me, Loki?” He gave his best to let the words get through to Loki and he was sure that Loki nodded his head weakly.

_The golden man did not grin. He did not force him. There was no pain. He was making sounds. He was speaking. Loki understood. His words were gentle. He was taking his hands. None of the men had taken his hands before._

Slowly, carefully, as if he had found a wounded animal in the Dark Forest he wanted to protect he made a last step until he stood directly in front of Loki. He felt his fearful breath on his cheeks; he felt more sweat on his brother’s hands and he heard the small gasps that escaped his lips.

“Listen to me, please”, he repeated, feeling despair crawling under his skin. “I will not hurt you. Trust me. It will be over, soon. I can make it go away”, he whispered.

_The men’s eyes were blue. His brother’s eyes were blue. The golden men’s eyes were black. Black eyes had hurt him. Blue eyes were gentle. Loki understood. He could think. No fear. No pain. His brother was in front of him. He was gentle. He was not grinning._

Endlessly relieved Thor saw the glance coming back into Loki’s eyes. He continued to stroke his hands gently, not daring to let his own instincts taking over his thinking. He had to wait. He could do this. He could wait until his brother was ready, until he was back and able to understand what he wanted to tell him.

He saw Loki nodding again. He answered the soft pressure with his hands and his eyes were reflecting the heat that surely was burning his insides right now.


	10. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki slowly reached out and took Thor’s hand, pulling him down to lie next to him. Right now his own heat was overwhelming him and he felt pure desperation and need. He wanted to rip his own clothes off his body, he wanted to stop the heat, he wanted to be released from this sweet torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wondered why there is a knotting tag? No time to wonder, here you are. Yes, it is mating time! It is getting rather explicit again, so stop here or ....
> 
> ... Enjoy!
> 
> Loki's pov
> 
> Characters are Marvel's

Slowly, very slowly, Loki was able to focus his mind on the things that were happening. This time he understood. He could hear and understand Thor’s words. His brother who had always protected him, who had helped him the last months, who had saved him, who had managed the impossible thing to make him happy and smile again. Who had ended his life as a creature. Thor.

Loki looked into the deep blue eyes and nodded his head, this time making sure that Thor could see it. His insides were burning almost painfully and he wanted nothing more than Thor taking care of him. He wanted _it_ to stop. He wanted Thor to make it stop. Who else could help him now? His brother was the only person in the Nine Realms he could trust. His brother would not be a beast.

“Yes, Thor. Please. Please make it stop. Please”, he whispered and realized too late that a tear was running down his face, caused by his desperation and longing.

One moment later he felt strong hands lifting him up. His brother was mumbling more words about safety and Loki made a small surprised sound because he had expected that Thor would fill him right here, in the stable, because his instincts were not allowing him to look for a more suitable place. But Thor did not. He growled quietly from the deepest of his throat but he carried him through the whole palace and Loki was endlessly thankful for this. His hands curled into the long golden hair while the burning sensations were taking over every single part of his body.

Loki was carried directly to Thor’s chamber. Endlessly careful Thor let him down on the furs and just for the briefest moment Loki thought that there must be blood. But then he looked up and saw Thor following him quickly. His brother smiled and Loki knew that there would not be blood. There was no need to be scared.

Loki slowly reached out and took Thor’s hand, pulling him down to lie next to him. Right now his own heat was overwhelming him and he felt pure desperation and need. He wanted to rip his own clothes off his body, he wanted to stop the heat, he wanted to be released from this sweet torture.

After an endless moment where Thor just watched him, obviously unsure of what he should do, he felt soft lips on his mouth and his shaking hands reached up to hold Thor’s head, not allowing him to pull away from the kiss. _None of the men had kissed him before_. His eyelids fluttered as more tears were glancing in his eyes, falling down his cheeks. The emotions that were caused from the heat and his brother’s gentle treatment were too much to deal with.

More and more tears were falling but it was alright. He felt how Thor was pulling away but he was still holding his hand. “Don’t stop, Thor”, he whispered. “I want this.” With a quick movement of his hand he wiped his own tears away and leaned back in the furs. He knew his eyes were glancing from his passion and a small moan escaped his lips when a new even stronger wave of heat hit him making him forget all his doubts and the pain of his memories.

He looked up to Thor and this time he was not in fear when he saw the dark shadow in his eyes. With another growl, Thor got rid of his own clothes and ripped off the black leather of Loki’s pants and the green and golden fabric that felt like an indispensable protection for his still fragile skin. But he loved it; he needed it, his burning insides were _screaming_ for Thor’s hands to touch him. He was ready to be knotted. He felt the wetness on his thighs and knew that he was more than ready for this. Actually, it would be more painful to be left alone now. He looked up at Thor pleadingly and without himself being aware of what he was doing he spread his own legs to show Thor the sticky wetness he was already leaking of.

He was leaking. His insides were burning.

And that was the difference to all those horrible times when he had been filled. He wanted it. His body needed it. It would not hurt. Thor would make sure that it would not hurt.

“Thor, please”, he whispered, his voice dark and rough, just the one thought filling his brain. “Knot me.”

He did not have to ask for more.  Thor was over him in no time. He felt his strong hands running down his sides and the sensation alone made him arch his back in desperation. Thor’s hands reached down just to feel the slick juices he was leaking of. His body had already produced enough lube to prepare itself to take Thor’s length. Loki heard a small sound of approval before he felt Thor lifting up his hips and his legs fell open too willingly. Thor’s hair, his golden hair, was falling into his face, covering the blue eyes and Loki could not stop staring at the shimmering golden locks while quiet moans escaped his slightly opened lips.

It was not comparable to anything he had felt before. It did not hurt. His body had never lubricated itself before and none of the man had prepared him either. He had never known how many _emotions_ could be caused just by these brief movements. How beautifully arousing it was to look into an Alpha’s glowing eyes, to be truly _needy_ , to feel strong hands on his burning skin, to feel the urge to scream from the pleasure an Alpha was causing.

The moment Thor entered him he breathed in sharply. The light pain vanished after a second and he just felt waves of pleasure pulsing through his body, leaving him as a writhing mess, shaking and trembling and moaning and pleading. He forgot everything. There were just his brother and the intense feeling of pure passion. There was no room in his mind for memories or fear. Just passion and the wish to feel Thor.  

He willingly lifted his hips some more to guide Thor deeper inside him. His thrusts were firm. But not cruel or painful. With every thrust Thor managed to work himself deeper inside Loki and when he finally met the spot deep inside the small prince, Loki screamed in ecstasy.

He felt Thor strengthen the grip on his hips and desperately arched his back to increase the pleasure for both of them until Thor made him scream again and again, his face distorted with pleasure. His hands grabbed the furs under them and he lifted his hips, arched his back to press his body against his brother’s while moans and gasps fell from his lips.

When Thor’s hands reached up to stroke his chest just with the tips of his fingers Loki cried out from the almost too gentle treatment. His skin was like a hundred times more sensitive from the heat and every single stroke nearly sent him over the edge. He felt soft lips pressed against the most delicate skin of his neck and eagerly moved his head to allow the other a better access, his lips never stopping to form little gasps and sighs of pleasure.

When he looked up from eyes that were overclouded with lust he saw that Thor had to feel the same passion, the same longing and that made it even better. Thor’s lips curled into a smile as he saw his brother’s gaze and he moved his hand over his chest until he reached his left nipple, rolling the soft skin between his fingers until Loki nearly lost his conscious under the brief touches. Thor pulled away just to let his fingers circle around his right nipple the moment Loki thought he had caught his breath again, leaving him no time to calm down and Loki felt his climax rising inside of him, just waiting to be finally pushed over the edge.

“Please, Thor – Brother -- please”, was all he got out in his pleasure, his body trembling and shaking, his voice breaking when Thor pulled away his hands to firmly thrust into him one last time before he saw white flashes surrounding him, his eyes rolled back and with a cry from his deepest inside he came, white stripes spilling all over his stomach and Thor’s body. His muscles clenched around Thor and he felt his brother reaching his climax just a moment after with a deep growl. 

\--

Loki closed his eyes and waited for his breath to find a normal rhythm again. Suddenly he felt fear paralyzing his body once again. It was wrong what they had done. And it was not over yet. His hands were fumbling around the furs and he forced his eyes to open again, his head moved terrified from one side to the other. _There had to be blood. There was always blood. Blood on the furs. Blood on his body. White meant blood_.

His eyes were glancing around until they found Thor’s eyes. Deep and blue. He struggled more, he wanted to be far away. He should have never allowed the heat taking over his ability to find a clear thought. He had sworn himself that he never wanted to be filled again. And what about now? Mated with his own brother. He would not allow this. Maybe it was not too late. With all his force he tried to push Thor away, ignoring the knot that was slowly forming deep inside him. Maybe if he would use all his force, maybe …

“Loki -- Loki. It is alright. Loki, listen to me --“, Thor’s voice brought him back to reality. “Loki, can you hear me?” He nodded weakly, his eyes were still filled with fear but he stopped moving since it caused too much pain to try to escape. “Loki, stay calm. It won’t hurt when you relax. I won’t hurt you. It will be over soon. Just wait and let me help you”, he said with a voice so soft that Loki felt tears glancing in his eyes again.

With a quick movement Thor flipped their bodies around. Now he was lying on his back with Loki on top of him, letting the younger one find a most comfortable position with his head resting on Thor’s chest. Loki felt hands brushing slowly through his raven hair, playing with single strands and he slowly calmed down. To be honest it was not as painful as he had expected. He concentrated on his brother’s heart beating in his chest steadily and on his words, so gently spoken. After a while he stopped crying and let Thor wipe the last tears away.

His brother’s knot was still forming inside him, creating a connection between them he had never felt before. From the moment he had heard and seen the first Omega’s heat he had feared it. But right now there was nothing to fear. It felt so _right_. As if he had found a missing part of him.

He slowly nodded his head and grabbed one of Thor’s hands to deepen their connection. “How long?” he finally got out quietly without lifting up his head. “I am not sure”, Thor answered, squeezing his fingers gently. “Maybe one or two hours. Maybe longer. It depends on how deep the connection between us is”, he added. “It had never lasted a whole day or a whole night though.”

Loki was not sure what to think about this. Even now, after they had rested on the bed for a whole eternity with Thor buried deep inside him, his knot was still stretching his insides further open. From time to time a brief whimper escaped his lips but Thor’s hands were always there to comfort him. He gently stroked his skin, he brushed through his hair, he traced the line of Loki’s eyebrows and lips. He whispered small words to calm him down, his hands were never leaving his body, never stopping to show him how much he _cared_. How important he was.

And Loki thought he had forgotten a long time ago how it was to feel like he felt right now.

How it felt to be loved.

He had forgotten completely about his past. He had forgotten about the blood. At least for the time where they were bond together he forgot. He wanted to live.

He had found his mate. There was no need to be in fear. He knew that Thor was honest with him. He would protect him. He would never hurt him. He could make him forget. And when he looked up into the deep blue eyes that were still half-covered from his golden hair, when he saw his smile, his happiness, the soft glance, he was sure that the other felt the same for him.

Thor. His brother. His mate.

His soul mate.

He knew he had to feel vulnerable. Ashamed. Or even hurt. But he did not. While the connection between both of them deepened he realized that he had never felt that protected before. It was a feeling that overwhelmed his whole body and while he rested his head on Thor’s chest he sighed happily, Thor’s hands in his hair increased the intense moment even more.

“Sleep, lovely brother”, he heard Thor’s words from far away. “Rest and sleep. And when you weak up it will be over.”

Loki allowed his eyes to close and his mind to drift away. He could trust the golden man.

\--

There were no nightmares. There was no fear. When he woke up Thor was still there, his hands wrapped protectively around his body. He smiled at him when he opened his eyes and Loki felt as if he had never seen a smile as pure and beautiful as his brother’s.

He slowly shifted on top of him, trying to get up. But he could not. The knot was still there. It had stopped stretching his insides but it had increased while he was asleep. It had opened him like nothing else ever did before and it filled him so completely -- there could not be any more space inside him. It was appalling. But at the same time it was the most perfect connection Loki could think of. As if they were _meant_ to mate.

As soothing as Thor’s hands on his naked skin might be -- the duration of their bonding was confusing. Thor had to know that it would take longer than _maybe one or two hours._ It had been a lie -- he just had tricked him when he had told him that _It had never lasted a whole day or a whole night though._

These had been his brother’s words and obviously he had been wrong. He had to be experienced. He had to know what he had to expect. Why had he not told him? He had to know. All the other Omegas in the palace. The fear in the servant’s eyes. What about their heat? Why should they fear him when he was such a caring prince?

The fear was back.

_Golden men could be cruel, too._

He moved, he tried to get away, but he could not. They were _bonded_ to each other. It would cause pain to get out. It would _bleed_. Thor would not care about the blood. He would grin.

He had been too focused on his own well-being to notice. He was an Omega abused by Alphas, even Betas. And Thor was an Alpha surrounded by Omegas. Didn’t he know him well enough?

He struggled and cried.

He slammed his fists against Thor’s chest until Thor grabbed both of his wrists. But he was not mad. His eyes were looking at him sadly when he heard Loki’s words. “What have you done?” the raven-haired prince hissed. “Do you love to _mate_ with everyone in the palace? Have you broken them the same way men have broken me? Have you bought me just to make sure that you would be the one who would finally, ultimately break me? You are even worse than I have ever thought, brother. Worse than every men that came to take me.

Thor tried to calm him down but Loki could not listen to his words. Tears were running over his face again and this time Thor’s gentle fingers could not stop them. “What have you done to all your servants? Why are their gazes filled with fear and agony? Why are their eyes so often empty? Why are they avoiding you?”

Loki breathed in deeply. The pain was back _. Pain and tears and numbness._ How could he have ever thought he could trust anyone again?

But Thor was not mad. He did not shout at him. He did not laugh. He did not deny it. He just looked at him sadly and waited for him to stop hissing and crying and yelling. Finally he managed to speak.

“You are right”, he heard Thor saying. “I won’t lie. I have caused too much pain and agony. I was just following my instincts and I hate myself for doing so. But I have changed. I have freed most of the Omegas the moment I have found you. I made sure they are protected here in the palace. I will slay those Hunters. I will make sure that no Omega will ever be harmed again.”

The silence was nearly painful. Loki was not sure how to deal with the truth. He had always known it. But it hurt to hear it, to be sure of it. He slowly nodded his head. He had no other possibility than to trust him.

He had not hurt him. He was gentle. He was caring. He had caused emotions Loki had never felt before.

He had managed to make the pain go away. 


	11. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While time passed Loki even showed him his wonderful smile more frequently. The bond between them grew and Thor felt that nothing could ever separate them again. Loki was rarely lost in his thoughts anymore and his eyes were resting on Thor’s body more often than a brother’s eyes probably should. Loki used to come to his chambers every time he felt his heat rising. With the slightest burning inside of him he sneaked inside the prince's room and waited for Thor patiently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... here is the last part! Thanks a lot for all your lovely comments, for reading, sharing your thoughts, enjoying my work. I have really never thought that it might be of interest and in fact it was a lot of fun to write! Maybe I will find inspiration to start another project in the future, yesyesyes?? c: 
> 
> So Thor changes, he really did. And Loki -- Loki learnt to trust his brother during the next months and years. Sweet, sweet mating.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thor's pov - one last time.
> 
> Characters are Marvel's.

After his knot had deflated Loki had left in silence. Thor feared that he had lost him forever with his confession, with his cruel behavior, but he decided not to follow him. To force him to do anything.

But he made sure to keep his promise.  He let every Alpha know that Omegas had to be treated as equals or else he would make sure by himself that everybody who acted against this order would be punished mercilessly. He made sure that they realized he was serious.

After a while he noticed that Loki was searching for his comfort and company. He started to follow him through the palace regularly, he accompanied him when Thor had to follow his duties as Asgard’s prince and Thor did not complain when Loki asked him one day to come with him to the Dark Forest.

Surely he was scared that anything might happen to his brother. To his mate. Even if Loki saw things from a different perspective Thor was sure that he had found his mate in Loki.

His _soul mate_.

He gave him all the liberties he wanted, all the freedom he was longing for. He never wanted to force anyone again. He never wanted to be the evil prince again.

The one they fear.

He fulfilled Loki’s -- and surely his own wish and made sure that no Hunter would ever dare to lay hands upon an Omega. With his strength and Loki’s skills as a sorcerer they were able to fight against the best-armed Hunter and the largest group of Alphas without suffering from any damage.

While time passed Loki even showed him his wonderful smile more frequently. The bond between them grew and Thor felt that nothing could ever separate them again. Loki was rarely lost in his thoughts anymore and his eyes were resting on Thor’s body more often than a brother’s eyes probably should.

\--

One day he came back to his chamber and found Loki lying on his bed, sweat glancing all over his body. His clothes were lying on a pile beside the bed, obviously torn into pieces. Loki was moving around restlessly, his eyes looking up at him pleadingly. And his scent, oh, his beautiful scent. It was even heavier than the last time and from the quiet whimpers Thor heard his brother’s heat had reached its peak. Again, his instincts were impending to take over his whole body but he forced himself to approach the bed, slowly surrounding it to suck in every detail of Loki’s writhing body.

“You really want this?” he asked, desperately trying to keep the distance between the two of them. Loki nodded his head quickly, his legs falling open and his voice not more than a whisper. “Please, Thor, I need you ... Take care of me ... Brother, please”, he whined and Thor saw that his thighs were already glancing from the sweet juices he was leaking of.

His brother’s scent had already filled every pore of his own body and Loki did not have to beg for attention. The prince quickly dropped his weapons, his armory and clothes soon followed and just a moment after he had claimed his brother again. Their connection was even deeper than before. They laid in silence, Loki again on top of his elder brother and both of them enjoyed being bond to each other.

Loki used to come to his chambers every time he felt his heat rising. With the slightest burning inside of him he sneaked inside the grand room and waited for Thor patiently. After a while he did not even seemed to be scared to feel Thor’s erection buried deep inside of him. Thor realized much to his own surprise that his brother was looking forward to his heat. He obviously loved the moments when they were mating, when Thor brought him the release he was longing for, when his body collapsed from exhaustion under Thor and when his insides were finally stretched open widely from his brother’s knot. And, most importantly, when they laid in silence on the furs, slowly drifting off to sleep or just feeling the bond between them growing stronger with each and every of Loki’s heat circles.

Not that Thor would complain about that. He enjoyed it as much as Loki did and sometimes he caught himself sighing in disappointment when his brother was not following him to the woods or when he found his chamber empty in the evening. 

\--

Thor had become kind of a tool to get rid of the heat Loki once hated so much. But finally he realized that Loki had really abandoned his fear and agony. That he was able to trust him. That he enjoyed their mating and that he wanted to establish the bond between them more than necessary – more than he needed to get rid of his heat: One evening Thor came to his chamber and saw Loki sitting on his bed, his back leaned against the headboard, one of the furs falling loosely around his naked shoulders, his legs opened widely.

As always Thor was completely stunned by his appearance and the sight of his body but this time it was different. There was no scent filling the air, waking his instincts. Loki was not in heat.

He was here for his own will.

The knowledge made Thor’s eyes glaze from tears.

Thor gasped and sat down beside him, one hand curling into his hair and then reaching down to trace his eyebrows as if he was scared to break the comely face. Loki wrapped his arms around him and guided his hands and the pleasure was as intense as during his heat. With the difference that Thor knew that his brother’s sighs of pleasure were not forced upon him because he was an Omega -- they were _real_. And that made the connection between them even deeper.

Afterwards he held him in his arms pressing kisses all over his body. He never wanted him to leave again. He wanted him to stay. Forever. And he knew that Loki felt the same. He could tell from the glance of happiness in his eyes and the small but love-filled gestures he made. Like taking Thor’s hand, kissing his neck what always made Thor’s heart beat a little bit faster or smiling so brightly at Thor, a smile only Loki managed to curl his lips into.

But the most important thing was -- he stayed without waiting for Thor to ask.


End file.
